memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Transporter room
]] A transporter room was part of a starship or space station which was specially outfitted to transport lifeforms and small, inanimate objects. The number of transporter rooms varied per ship or station, the main criteria being the ability to evacuate all personnel within a specified time. All key components which were needed for transport were fitted in this room and the one just below. A transporter room was usually manned by a transporter operator. Miles O'Brien was the senior transporter chief for much of the 's service. Transporter Room Three was O'Brien's preferred room. Before he left (to take up his post on Deep Space 9), Jean-Luc Picard told him it would not be the same without him. (Star Trek: The Next Generation; ) Although Deep Space 9 did possess at least five transporter rooms, Ops had its own transporter. ( ) The DS9 Ops transporter was also used, several times, to effect a doorway to the mirror universe. ( ) Captain Benjamin Sisko referred to the transporter room of the as the "transporter bay". ( ) , the first Star Trek pilot episode, describes the transporter room by stating, "Completely unlike any other station on the ''Enterprise, the Transporter Room is heavily shielded." The script then continues by describing several of the room's contents, which are far different from those seen in the episode's final version. These include a strange device that dominates the room, a "glassed-in" transporter chamber hovering over the device, and a hooded viewing screen that, by peering into it, the transporter operator can use to determine where the transportee is being beamed to.|In and , the transporter room was a redress of the ''Enterprise-D's transporter room from Star Trek: The Next Generation. (text commentary, ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition) DVD)}} Rooms and uses USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Transporter Room 1 Transporter Room 1 was located on deck 6, in room 1654. ( ) It served as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 5 to 10. ( ) For decks 1 to 4, mass evacuation occurred via the cargo transporters. ( ) In 2364, Lieutenant Natasha Yar requested Commander William T. Riker's presence in this room. His presence was needed for an inspection of an unidentified item being beamed in from a surface station on Haven. With Riker present, a Betazoid gift box materialized on the transporter pad. Later, Counselor Deanna Troi, when entering the room, expressed dismay at the sight of the gift box. ( ) In 2366, this transporter room was used in an attempt to transport Roga Danar from the brig to an Angosian police shuttle. He managed to escape the transport attempt while making himself appear to have been lost in an explosion. ( ) Transporter Room 2 Transporter Room 2 was located on deck 6. It also served as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 5 to 10. ( ) Transporter Room 3 Transporter Room 3 was located on deck 6, in room 2054. It also served as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 5 to 10. This was Chief O'Brien's favorite transporter room on the ship. ( ; ) 2364 * Propulsion expert Kosinski and his companion, The Traveler, were beamed aboard the Enterprise from the into this room. Greeting the visitors were Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, and Chief Engineer Argyle. ( ) * After speaking with Doctor Beverly Crusher and Counselor Troi about a brain graph of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Commander Riker requested the computer for a location of the captain. The computer located the captain's last position as this room. Before Riker could order a shutdown of transporter controls, Picard, under the influence of the thought maker, had beamed to his prior command, the . ( ) * After a rescue-and-recovery team led by Commander Riker and consisting of Lieutenant Commander Data and Lieutenant Geordi La Forge had located survivors, led by the Klingon officer Korris, aboard the freighter Batris, Captain Picard ordered Lieutenant Yar to this room to greet the away team. For the retrieval of the away team, plus three Klingons, she operated the transporter controls. ( ) * After Commander Riker was encased in a force field on Minos, Captain Picard asked the transporter chief for this room if he had a lock on the away team. He replied that he had a lock on two members of the team, but not Riker. After conferring with his senior officers, the captain and Dr. Crusher beamed down to the planet's surface from this room. ( ) 2365 * In early 2365, Data authorized the transporter chief, Miles O'Brien, to transport samples of plasma plague from 'aucdet IX into Cargo Deck 5, a cargo bay situated in the stardrive section of the Enterprise-D. Later in this room, in orbit about Science Station Tango Sierra, O'Brien transported the samples from the bay into a contained area on the space station. ( ) * Cargo Deck 5 is assumed as being located in the stardrive section for it had no transporter. The only bays equipped with these devices were located in the saucer section. ( ) 2366 * After a terrorist bombing at the Lumar Cafe on Rutia IV in 2366, Captain Picard ordered the transporter chief to target Dr. Crusher, Lt. Cmdr. Data, and Lt. Worf, and prepare for an immediate beam-up. However, before the transportation could take effect, Crusher was kidnapped by the Ansata. * A few days later, in a brazen attack on the Enterprise, the Ansata planted a bomb on the main reactor chamber. Captain Picard ordered the transporter chief to lock onto the explosive device and beam it out into space. As the bomb had sensor jamming technology, the chief couldn't complete the order. It was only when Lt. Cmdr. La Forge removed the bomb from the chamber with a laser cutter and placed his communicator on the bomb that the transportation could take effect. As per the chief engineer's instructions, the bomb materialized five kilometers off the starboard nacelle, where it exploded harmlessly. ( ) * Upon the chance discovery of an one-man spaceship crashed on a planet in the Zeta Gelis Cluster, a medical triage team led by Riker, and consisting of Dr. Crusher, Lt. Cmdr. Data, and Lt. Cmdr. La Forge, were beamed near to the crash site by the transporter chief in this room. ( ) 2369 * While trapped in a temporal fragment, the Enterprise-D beamed Romulans on board. The away team, including Captain Picard, Deanna Troi, Data, and Geordi La Forge tried to find out what happened and beamed on board the Enterprise-D. Picard ordered Troi to go to sickbay, Data to main engineering, and himself to transporter room 3, where he found Worf and two security officers who beamed three Romulans on board. ( ) Transporter Room 4 This transporter also served as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 5 to 10. ( ) In late 2364, a rescue-and-recovery team led by Commander Riker and consisting of Dr. Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Lieutenant Yar beamed from this room to Vagra II in an effort to rescue survivors of a shuttle crash. ( ) In 2366, this room was used to beam Roga Danar on board from an escape pod. ( ) Transporter Room 5 This transporter served as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) Transporter Room 6 This transporter also served as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) * In 2364, the transporter chief for this room reported a transporter console malfunction to the bridge. The malfunction was later attributed to an entity found in the Beta Renner cloud. ( ) Transporter Room 7 This transported also served as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) Transporter Room 8 Transporter room 8 was located on deck 12. ( ) It was used for mass evacuation of decks 6 to 16. ( ) * In 2364, Wesley Crusher, on his way to the Starfleet Academy entrance exams, was beamed to Relva VII from this room. Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Lieutenant Yar wished him well, and his mother, Dr. Crusher, gave him a hug expressing her pride and love. Later, the four officers greeted Admiral Gregory Quinn and Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick of the Judge Advocate General as they beamed in from the planet. ( ) Transporter Room 9 This transporter was also used as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) when Security Officer Natasha Yar beamed Riker to the Enterprise.}} Transporter Room 10 This transporter was also used as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) Transporter Rooms 11-14 This transporter was used as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 17 to 28. ( ) Transporter Rooms 15-20 This transporter was used as a mass evacuation transporter for decks 29 to 42. ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Transporter Room 3 In 2373 this transporter room beamed the crew of the aboard when the ships life support system failed. Later, the away team including Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Data, and Beverly Crusher was beamed from this transporter room to Bozeman, Montana. ( ) USS Voyager Transporter Room 1 Transporter Room 2 Transporter room 2 was used to retrieve samples of an irregular comet, only to beam aboard Quinn, a member of the Q Continuum. ( ) Later that year, Kathryn Janeway requested that engineering shunt available power to transporter room 2 in order to retrieve Tom Paris. ( ) Transporter Room 3 Two Vidiians were beamed to Transporter Room 3, where Captain Janeway met them. ( ) Gallery of transporter rooms File:NX class transporter.jpg| design in 2154 File:NX transporter.jpg| design in 2155 File:USS Enterprise (alternate universe) transporter in use.jpg|Alternate design in 2258 File:Deep Space Station K-7, transporter pad.jpg|Deep Space Station K-7 station manager's office transporter pad in 2268 File:USS Enterprise replica transporter.jpg| design in 2268 File:Transporter tas.jpg|''Constitution''-class design in 2269 File:Constitution class refit transporter (aft).jpg|[[Constitution_class#Refit_configuration|Refitted Constitution-class]] design, circa mid-2270s File:Constitution class refit transporter.jpg|Refitted Constitution-class design, in 2293 File:Galaxy class transporter (aft).jpg| design in 2369 File:Defiant transporter room.jpg| design in 2371 File:Defiant larger transporter room.jpg|Another Defiant-class transporter room in 2373 File:Transporter room, Jetrel.jpg| design in 2371 File:DS9 ops transporter.jpg|Deep Space 9 ops transporter in 2372 de:Transporterraum Category: Starship sections